Susie Campbell
is a voice actress and secondary character appearing in Chapter 2 and 3 from Bendy and the Ink Machine in audio logs. She is the former voice actress of Alice Angel and worked at Joey Drew Studios for a few months also voicing other characters in the cartoons. Personality Susie is a young woman who has dreams of making it big. She sees the role of Alice as a gateway to go places, claiming that the character is the first she's had a connection with."These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me." - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2 However, Susie also has her moments of being emotional and desperate when things do not go her way, as revealed when she is replaced by Allison. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song Susie's first audio log can be found near from the recording booth of the recording studio. She says that she thinks she'll enjoy working at Joey Drew Studios even though she's not been there long. She's glad to see that Alice's voice has been well received, commenting that Sammy Lawrence thinks Alice could be popular as Bendy one day. She remarks that although she's been voicing all sorts of other background characters for the cartoons, Alice is the first character that Susie has felt a proper connection with, hinting at her attachment to the character. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Susie's diary cassette can be found from the "angel path" room if Henry chooses the Path of the Angel after first meeting [["Alice"|"Alice"]]. She is upset, explaining that she wasn't told that she had been replaced as Alice's voice until she met Sammy with the new voice actress, Allison Pendle. Feeling overwhelmed with rejection, she says she feels like a part of her has died and is desperate for a way to fix it. A second diary, found in the large chamber of dead Boris clones and the "Butcher Gang" enemies before meeting "Alice", has Susie telling of her lunch date with Joey Drew himself at an unknown time. She finds him charming, unlike what she expected, and is flattered when he refers to her as "Alice" instead of her real name. "Alice" mentions Susie if Henry is using the elevator after completing one of her tasks. She repeats a message found in the ink-written graffiti, "DREAMS COME TRUE" referencing Susie by name. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Her only audio log appears right at the beginning of the chapter, in the archives room. In her audio log, presumably being recorded after she had been replaced by Allison Pendle, she remarks how Joey Drew is saying things "behind closed doors" about her and that he wants to give her a new opportunity. Although this, Susie says she have something planned for Joey and reassure how Alice doesn't like liars. Dialogue center |-|Chapter 3 = ---- |-|Chapter 4 = }} Trivia General = * Susie worked at Joey Drew Studios for at least two months, helping to develop the character of Alice."It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm going to love it here!" - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2 * According to the Hot Topic Q&A, Sammy refers to Susie as a "charming woman" and seems to love the way she smiles when he thinks about her."A charming woman.. quite... charming.. I recall only her face... that.. smile." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. |-|Chapter 2 = * Though Susie says the word "gonna" in the first line of her first voice recording of Chapter 2, the transcript uses the proper term "going to". ** The word "have" from Susie's audio is also missing from another line of the transcript when she talks about feeling a connection to Alice. |-|Chapter 3 = * Along with Sammy Lawrence and Bertrum Piedmont, Susie is the only studio's employee with more than one audio log in a single chapter, while there is only one audio log of her in Chapter 2. Gallery Susie1_Chapter3.jpg|The transcript for Susie's second audio log from Chapter 3. Susie2_Chapter3.jpg|The transcript for Susie's third audio log from Chapter 3. References Pt-br:Susie Campbell Pl:Susie Campbell Ru:Сьюзи Кэмпбелл Category:Characters Category:Humans